A diary of love
by MoreThanACandle
Summary: Lilly has to keep a diary as an assignment. What might it say? This will eventually cover the entire series. Liley.
1. The assignment

**A/N No title yet, I'll try to think of one soon. No clue how quickly updates will happen, but they will. This story is Liley. I don't know about the rating, T at the most, but probably less.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott. If anyone knew I was writing in a diary, they'd be shocked, unless of course they are in my English class. Yes, that's right, our English teacher decided we all needed the experience of writing in a diary ALL YEAR LONG. Apparently, we just have to flip through it on the last day to prove we actually wrote all year, so we can feel free to describe our "innermost thoughts and feelings". Right.

I guess I should describe myself a bit. I'm a girl, in GRADE and I have blonde hair. Everyone says I'm a tomboy, which I would have to agree with, seeing as I love to skateboard, and I never dress girly-ish. Bleh. My two best friends are Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. I've known Oliver for my whole life it seems like, he's a great friend. Miley is from Tennessee, and moved here a few years ago. The three of us are inseparable, although sometimes I wonder if it's because we are at the bottom of the school's social ladder. It's sad but true; I'm not girly enough, Oliver's just a doughnut, and Miley is the newcomer with a funny accent.

Ok, that's enough for now. If I explain myself completely tonight, I won't have anything to talk about the rest of the year!

-Lilly

Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! You'll never believe it, I just got tickets to a HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT! Woohoo!

Ok, so I guess I haven't mentioned yet, Hannah Montana is my FAVORITE singer. I mean, her voice is amazing, she gives great concerts, she's hot, and she just seems like a nice down to earth girl. Oh, yeah, I'm blushing now 'cause of what I just wrote, you know, the "hot" part. Now this is my biggest secret, seriously, I haven't even told Miley. I have a HUGE celebrity crush on Hannah. I know, we're both girls, and she's probably as straight as an arrow, and all my crushes at school are on guys, but there's just something about her that's different. Besides, celebrity crushes are supposed to be impossible, right? I mean, half the girls in my class think they're in love with Orlando Bloom whom they will probably never meet, and even if they did meet him, hes like twice their age which is like eww, even if he is pretty hot. They way I figure, I have a better chance with Hannah than they do with Orlando since she's about my age, and lives in Southern California.

Its weird though, no one really knows much about her. I mean, I've looked all over the internet, but no one knows where she goes to school, or where she lives. Everyone's best guess is that she wears a disguise whenever she leaves her house, and has private tutors and stuff. I guess I understand, but I wish I were famous like that, then I wouldn't have to put up with Amber and Ashley all the time. Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she?

Anyway, about my crush. Like I said, I haven't told anyone. Oliver actually has a huge crush on her also, and its SOOO annoying hearing about him discussing his "future wife". I certainly don't want to be like that, and I don't think he'd appreciate the competition. Also, Miley always acts funny when I start talking about Hannah too much. I know she likes Hannah's music, 'cause I hear her humming it all the time when she's busy thinking about something else. It was strange when she first came in my room. You see, even though I won't admit my crush, I still act like a huge fan. I have Hannah Montana posters all over my room along with a bunch of other random stuff. So when Miley came in, she had the strangest look on her face, I can't even begin to describe it. Then she looked at me, and smiled and said "You're pretty obsessed, aren't you?" Not, "Oh my gosh! What an awesome room, how'd you get all this?" or "Wow Lilly, I'm impressed!" Instead she probably thinks I'm some obsessed freak. If I told her, she'd probably think I'm even more crazy. Anyway, I have two tickets to the concert, so I'll see if she wants to go with me. Maybe if she goes to a Hannah concert in person, she'll get as obsessed as me.

Ok, time for bed, as if I'll be able to sleep!


	2. The tickets

**A/N So here's chapter 2. Actually this should have been part of chapter 1, but I was in a rush. I promise I won't do that again. I suppose you can make a case that a chapter break works there but I don't think so. My apologies for the shortness, although if you put these two together, it's a reasonable length. Just so you know, this story will cover the entire series, so buckle your seatbelts. Oh yeah, I have a title now. Yay me.**

**Disclaimer: In the last few hours I did not take ownership of the Hannah Montana franchise. Shocking, I know.**

_Week 1, Friday_

*sigh*

I seriously don't know what's wrong with Miley. She keeps making up all these excuses about why she can't go to the concert with me tonight. Shouldn't she be excited? I mean, fine, she might not be the biggest Hannah Montana fan in the world, but those tickets are awesome! Besides, we would have fun together anyway, no matter how the concert went, right? Maybe she's mad at me about something? I dunno. At lunch today, she claimed she wanted to spend time with her brother. If you know her brother, that's pretty scary. I can't imagine someone willingly spending time with that guy. Does that mean she'd rather spend time with him than me?

Nah, that can't be, 'cause right after she said that, Johnny Collins came by. Miley has a HUGE crush on him, and she was acting totally ridiculous. First she drenched her hands in ketchup, then she claimed it was a great moisturizer, and spread it all over HIS hands! I wanted to burst out laughing, but I knew Miley needed my help. I reminded her that she is smart, funny and cute, and then I gave her my lucky bracelet. You know, the one with my name on it? Oh yeah, you don't know. Well, Miley gave it to me a year ago right before a skateboard competition and I ended up winning. From then on, I've worn it all the time. Unfortunately, right as we tried to go sit by Johnny, Amber and Ashley showed up. Those two really get on my nerves! What do they have that Miley and I don't have? Hmph.

Anyway, once we sat down at the "loser's table" I tried to get Miley to come with me again. This time she claimed she didn't really like Hannah Montana! I just stared at her in shock. How can you not like Hannah Montana?! That's when Oliver came in, of course he had to start talking about he's going to be Mr. Hannah Montana someday, which Miley shot down in a heartbeat. See why I keep my feelings a secret? Then Oliver messed things up by yelling to the school that I had an extra ticket. This explains why I had to spend the last hour trying to fix my hair. He's such a doughnut. Oh, gotta run, it's time to go to the concert (with Oliver, Miley still won't come). This is gonna rock!

-Lilly


	3. A secret revealed

**A/N This is the last of the quick updates. I wrote this in my head when I was trying to sleep last night, so I mainly just have to type it out. I have various other pieces thought out, but not the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. If I did, this would be a script, not fanfic.**

Week 1, Saturday

I HATE Miley Stewart. You have no idea. Gah. Ok, let me try to explain what happened, I still can't believe it. As you may recall, yesterday I went to the Hannah Montana concert. Afterwards, Oliver and I decided to sneak into her dressing room and try to snatch some stuff. Yes, we are that crazy. Maybe it's not so strange that no one else wants to be friends with us. Anyway, after I made it in (which was no easy task, sorry about your head Oliver) I started freaking out as I saw all of Hannah's stuff. It was so awesome! Then Hannah came out, and we both freaked. I suddenly realized I what this must look like to her, you know, some random person showing up in her locked dressing room. Then she did the strangest thing…

* * *

I watch as Hannah Montana takes a pie, and slams it into her face.

"Did you just put pie in your face?"

"No, it's a foaming facial wash…pie"

_Huh? What's wrong with her voice? This is bizarre._

"You lowered your voice!"

"Uh, this happens after every concert."

_Hannah is so amazing. Even if singing hurts her voice she keeps it up for her fans. I adore her! Why does she keep hiding behind her clothes though?_

"You give so much!" I say, as I push the clothes out of her way.

* * *

At this point I was beyond ecstatic, although I really wished Miley were there. Even if she pretended to not like Hannah, who wouldn't want to actually meet her in person? Of course, Oliver showed up in the middle of all this, and Hannah through him a towel, which caused him to lose his grip on the window and fall to the ground. Silly guy, he cared more about the towel then being hurt. Meanwhile, Hannah kept trying to get me to leave, but I just couldn't go without getting something from her, so I stalled. I walked slowly, and talked about how memories of the night were going to fade away. Finally Hannah gave in, and gave me her scarf.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh, the actual scarf you wore on the actual stage! I can't believe it! This is so.."

_Woah. She has a bracelet like mine, that Miley gave me, and I just gave to Miley…_

"I have one just like it…I loaned it to my friend Miley yesterday, but mine has the name Lilly on the back of it"

_See, this is why Hannah's so great, unlike some of those other singers that have gone and messed up their lives. Hannah probably has a friend who gave her this bracelet, just like Miley and I. I wonder what name is on hers?_

_Oh my._

"Just like that."

* * *

I just sat down on the couch while Hannah/Miley cleaned her face off. I've never felt so betrayed in my life. Miley has been my best friend for years! We tell each other EVERYTHING, except of course the biggest secret in the entire world! I honestly wanted to either cry, or rip her head off. Instead I just sat there in silence. How could she not trust me with this? Does she not understand what it means to be a best friend? I felt like leaving, but I knew that would hurt her, and I'm not that cruel. Maybe I should have. Maybe that would have made her understand what she did to me. She tried to apologize, but I just couldn't take it.

* * *

"I am so out of here" I say as I finally get up and leave the room.

"Lilly! Please wait! I wanted to tell you!"

_Yeah right, whatever._

"It's just that, I was afraid"

_Huh…what?_ I looked at her, and some of my anger started to fade.

"Afraid of what?"

"Well, I thought if you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. You'd like Hannah Montana more than you like me"

As I looked at her, the sadness in her voice, I knew she was telling the truth.

_And I am always talking about Hannah Montana…_

"That's what you thought? That could never happen Miley, don't you know that?"

"Yeah" She smiled. "I do."

* * *

From there, she took me back to her house, to show me one of her other secrets. Her closet. At this point, I was running completely on emotion. First I felt betrayed; then I realized that with all my talk about Hannah Montana, Miley had a good reason to be scared. Still, I wished she would have trusted me.

Whatever else I might think of her, Miley's closet is AMAZING. I remembered a line from her song "Every shoe, every color." She must have been in her closet when she wrote it, 'cause she had pretty much everything a girl could want. Even motorized revolving wardrobe. It was crazy. Of course, my first thought was that I would never be a loser again. One of the perks of being Hannah Montana's best friend. Miley didn't want me to say anything though. Then I messed up.

* * *

"Come on, cut me some slack Hannah!"

_Oh no. Why did I say that, stupid mouth, why did you open up and say that? That is so not what I meant to say._

My knees gave way as Miley started to talk.

"Hannah! I knew this would happen!"

_I've got to fix this._

"Did I say Hannah? I didn't mean that, it was a mistake!"

"No. The mistake was trusting you."

* * *

I froze with my mouth open. Earlier that night, I had thought there was no possible way I could feel worse.

I was wrong.

I stormed out of the room, and out of the house, hardly even noticing Mr. Stewart and Jackson. How could she say that? I mean, sure, I messed up, I called her Hannah, but what she said…I couldn't let her see it, but I've been crying for the past hour. Doesn't she know that she could trust me with her life? That's what best friends do for each other. Obviously I was completely wrong about her. How could she think I would pick Hannah over her? She's my best friend FOREVER, Hannah's just my celebrity crush.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I have a crush on Hannah Montana…my best friend.

I've got to go…this is…eep!


	4. You are such a drama queen

**A/N Another chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, but it's not quite like I wanted it. Reviews are appreciated, and maybe some ideas. I have a general idea about this story, but I'm not sure about a couple spots. Basically, this will run through the whole series, so the trick will be coming up with enough new material to keep it interesting. I already have a couple scenes written which I enjoy, but they won't show up for a while yet. Question for the readers...do you mind if some of the chapters are shorter, or should I combine multiple diary entries that aren't really related into a single chapter? Either way works for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, which is good because slavery is not allowed in this country.**

**A/N #2 I put the disclaimer 'cause everyone else does. Does anyone know why it matters?**

_Saturday Morning, Week 1_

I've been up all night, trying to figure things out. First off, I realized there's no way I could really hate Miley. Sure she was pretty harsh last night, but if you look at it from her point of view, I totally deserved it. How could she trust me, when I call her Hannah, when she doesn't even LOOK like Hannah? I feel like the worst friend ever. I've got to do something, I miss her already. Ever since she said "The mistake was trusting you" I've felt like she's gone. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry…but I can't…probably because I spent half of last night crying my eyes out.

So that's my goal for today, apologize to Miley, and try to get her back.

Now, about that crush thing. I'm fairly certain I don't have a crush on Miley, I mean, come on, you'd think I would have noticed it by now, wouldn't I? I was probably just being different, you know, I don't like to do girly stuff, so naturally, I had a crush on a girl, right? Exactly! I am TOTALLY not gonna stress about this. Besides, how awkward would that be to have a crush on my best friend? Nope, no way, not happening. Plus, I wouldn't have a chance anyway, 'cause I KNOW Miley's straight. She might have been able to hide her secret identity, but I'm sure I'd notice if she were checking out other girls and stuff. Anyway, she has a contract with DizzyKnees and they wouldn't be happy if she showed up to a concert with a girlfriend.

Ok, I'm gonna get myself fixed up, and try to come up with the best apology ever for Miley. Wish me luck!

_Saturday Night, Week 1_

Wow, this has been the best day ever! In case you couldn't guess, Miley and I are back to being friends again, and it's awesome! Let me explain how it all happened.

I skated over to Miley's house, and started my clever plan. The door was open, so I kicked my skateboard in. It looked lonely all by itself, just like I feel without Miley. I peeked through the window, and Mr. Stewart got the hint that I wanted to talk to Miley alone. He followed some really strange guy out to the back porch, while Miley sat and looked at me.

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Who? Miley or Hannah?"

_Oh good, at least she said something…_

"Miley"

Miley got up and started toward the kitchen.

"Well she's not talking to you right now"

_Oh man, should I have said Hannah? No, she would have slammed the door in my face. _

"Wait Miley! I'm sorry I called you Hannah, but that was major news! You gotta give me a little time to get used to it!"

_Please understand, please understand!_

"What happens if you can't? What about the next time you get dissed by Amber and Ashley? Are you sure you won't want to tell them?"

_Ok, I have to prove it to her. How can I convince her what she means to me? Oh I know, I'll let her know what I've been going through since last night._

"Of course I'll want to! But I won't! You know why? Because **you're** my best friend. When I was sitting in my room, all upset, **you're** the one I wanted to talk to. Not Hannah Montana."

_There. Now you know Miley, you're way more important to me than Hannah Montana ever could be._

_She's still not saying anything. And what's with that look on her face? It looks like a smile. That can't be right, if she were smiling, that would mean she's happy, but she can't be happy, 'cause she's not saying anything. What else can I do?_

"Well, I guess I've said everything. So, see ya."

I headed toward the door.

_Give her another chance. Maybe she just needs a bit more time. Ok, fine._

"Here I go..."

_Come on Miley…_

"Headed for the door…"

_Just say something!_

"After making the best apology I could possibly think of…"

_Maybe If I look at her? No, she's just looking at me like I said something stupid…oh Miley…_

"Still hoping she forgives me."

_Please don't make me cry Miley!_

"Halfway there…"

_That's it, I give up…I guess I just lost…_

"You are such a drama queen."

* * *

My heart just about burst when I heard her say that. I just about gave myself whiplash turning around. When I saw her smiling at me, I couldn't help but say the only thing I could think of…

"Hugs?"

She said it at exactly the same time I did. We ran into each other's arms and just stood there for a while. I felt Miley stroking my back, and I decided I would apologize a million times, if this would be the result at the end. Then Jackson came in and ruined the whole moment by wearing one of Miley's Hannah outfits. That's something I could easily have gone my whole life without missing. Even now, I'm cringing. After that, we just spent the day going through the Hannah closet. I didn't mess up once, although I did pass out a couple times when I saw the MOST amazing shoes ever. I think I'm gonna like being best friends with a pop star.

Wow. I can't believe this week. The ups and downs…it's crazy. I don't think I really even know what happened. Maybe in a couple days I'll have things figured out. I have a feeling my life has just gotten a lot crazier.


	5. What do do about Oliver?

**A/N And another chapter. Not much to say about this one, just read it. I think I know what I'm going to use for the next one, but I'm not quite sure. If I go one way, its halfway written, if not, I have to start from scratch, we shall see. Let me know how I'm doing…if enough people like this, you might get surprises in the future ;)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

_Week 2_

_Friday, 11:00pm_

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long! I've been getting used to Hannah Montana being my best friend in disguise. Its been crazy but awesome. I can't believe that last week I was having to sneak into Hannah's dressing room to grab some of her stuff. Now I practically live there. That's right, Hannah has a new friend with a backstage pass…Lola LaFonda. I basically created a complete opposite identity. Miley and I went out and bought a ton of wild wigs and clothes for me to wear. I don't think my own mom would even recognize me. Actually, I know she doesn't. Last night, I ended up in a pic of Hannah that got into the newspaper. Mom saw it and asked if I knew who that crazy girl was (since I'm the resident Hannah Montana expert). When I said I didn't know, she was shocked. I haven't been to any parties yet, but Miley says there will be some soon. I can't wait!

There's only one problem right now: Oliver. You see, he can't stop talking about his undying love for Hannah. I don't know how Miley put up with it for the past year or so. It makes me even more glad I never said anything about my own feelings. It's funny though sometimes. Tonight, Oliver fought through the crowd to Miley's limo and stuck his hand in for a kiss. Miley grabbed Thor, who proceeded to give Oliver a nice doggy kiss! Even that didn't stop him though. On the way home, he caught up to us on his BICYCLE, and through flowers through the window. That boy is obsessed! I feel bad for Miley though. I know she has lots of crazy fans, but at least she can ignore them. With Oliver it's different. She has to sit and listen to all his crazy ideas about how he and Hannah are going to have such a perfect life together. It makes me gag. We've got to do something soon though, before I go insane.

Time for bed! Later!

_Week 2_

_Saturday, 9:00pm_

Well, quite an interesting day today. I just got back from a CD signing, which was pretty fun. Miley is so sweet with all the kids, I love watching her like that. Oh yeah, a couple kids actually wanted ME to sign their CD. I almost messed up big time there, 'cause I started to sign my name like I usually do, you know Lilly T. I caught myself at the last minute and came up with a nice big Lola. I'll need to start practicing that in case some famous director notices me and makes me into a movie star.

Anyway, Miley and I went to the beach this morning, and Oliver was already there, showing off his hand that Hannah had kissed.

I don't know why the idea of Oliver being with Miley annoys me so much, it's just weird. Fortunately, I can tell Miley has no interest at all in him. Its getting worse though. After the CD signing, Oliver poked his head in through the moon roof of our limo. Miley already had her wig off, so she almost got caught! I hid her behind Thor and pulled a hat over her head while she tried to convince Oliver that it was hopeless. She was successful, but then Oliver looked so dejected that she had to reassure him that he wasn't a total loser. Unfortunately, this gave him new hope, and he once again vowed that he would never stop waiting for her. Mr. Stewart chimed in with a really good idea. We should find a girlfriend for Oliver so he stops crushing on Hannah. He can be pretty smart for an old guy. Miley and I made a list of girls we think Oliver might have a chance with. If worse comes to worse, Mr. S said we could use some of the Hannah money to bribe a girl. I know, its mean, but think about how awful it would be if Oliver found out her secret ad ended up with a huge crush on Miley too. Or worse, let her secret out. No way, not gonna happen, not if I have anything to say about it!

_Week 3_

_Monday 4:00pm_

Ok, quick update here. The whole "get Oliver a girlfriend" plan failed. Oliver is just too set on Hannah to even look at another girl. Its kindda sweet if you think about it. I know I'd love it if someone felt that way about me, but in this case, its Oliver and Miley…bleh. Not to worry though, I came up with a new plan. You see, Oliver has this problem with gum. When he was really little, he had some relative who always chewed gum around him, and spit it out on him, which is totally gross. Apparently it traumatized him for life or something. So, my plan is for Oliver to find out that Hannah loves chewing gum! When he sees her chewing, he'll be so upset that he'll have to give up his ridiculous crush. I'm a genius, aren't I? Miley's getting changed into her Hannah outfit now, and then we're off to the beach.

_Monday, 9:00pm_

Wow, that totally did not go as expected. Miley got into position, and I found Oliver. After giving him a quick peptalk, I sent him over to her, while I hid in the bushes to see what would happen. Miley went a bit overboard on the chewing, she really needs to stick to singing and stay away from acting, and I thought Oliver would freak. He didn't though. The more Miley pushed, the more he forced himself to sacrifice for her. I was both touched and extremely annoyed. Finally, Miley just gave up and took of her wig. Then Oliver fainted. I wanted to laugh so hard, it was hilarious. When he woke up, he and Miley had a nice little talk. My ears perked up when he asked why she didn't tell him. Interestingly, she gave a different reason to him than me. She said she was scared I would tell her secret, but with Oliver she was afraid that he'd be in love with her to. Interesting. So they hugged, and Oliver said he didn't feel anything, so I guess we don't have to worry about that problem anymore.

Ok, gotta go to bed, school tomorrow.


	6. Just a bug

**A/N: I decided to just skip She's A Super Sneak. Lilly is hardly in it at all, and a flashback I have written really doesn't fit there. Maybe someday I'll write a directors cut of this story and I'll add stuff. Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who's reviewed…you're awesome. Please let me know where I can improve, 'cause I'm sure I can. I won't be offended if you think things are terrible, so let me know, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and I never will.**

_Week 4_

_Friday, 8pm_

Hey there! I spent most of the day at the beach with Miley. Well, half of Miley. You see, she has this crush on Josh who was there surfing. Naturally, she spent half the time just staring at him, oblivious to everything else in the world. After trying to talk to her about 5 times, I finally got her attention. I told her that she should just go and ask him out. This led to a debate that ended with Jackson and Cooper laughing at me for saying "do do." Guys are soooo immature. Of course, I chose that moment to be incredibly stupid as well. You see, I have this problem. I say something without thinking, then once I realize what I said, I get embarrassed and start babbling. In this case, I told Miley that Josh probably doesn't even know she exists. I don't know why that came to mind, but it did. Then I started talking about how she's a bug on the windshield of his life. Yeah, great job huh?

What I don't get is what Miley's problem is. I mean, she's Hannah Montana! She gets up in front of thousands of people at concerts and she's NEVER afraid, or if she is, she doesn't show it. When it comes to guys though, she just freezes up! I think that's one of the reasons I never suspected her secret. There's no way anyone could think that Hannah and Miley are the same person, just by looking at their attitudes.

With that in mind, I told Miley she should try to channel her Hannah personality to get over her nervousness. Unfortunately, she went a bit overboard. Instead of just being confident, she started yelling like she was at a Hannah concert and generally looking like, well, a freak. I just stood there with my mouth open until she ran away and dragged me with her.

It all turned out ok though. Josh didn't' get freaked out by her antics, and ended up calling her to see if she would go on a date with him. Of course, Mr. Stewart is gonna interrogate him first, but it could be worse.

Its kindda weird. Miley, Oliver and I have never really dated anyone. I want Miley to be happy, but I'm worried about what this is gonna do to our friendship. Is it ok to wish that Mr. Stewart scares Josh away?

_Saturday, 5pm_

Another interesting day. Miley called Oliver and me over to her house to talk. When we got there, she wasn't there, so we decided to start playing a game of poker. See, Oliver and I have this thing. We each carry a deck of cards with us, and if we're ever bored, we start playing cards. It's weird, I know, but it's what we do. When Miley got there, she explained the problem. Josh really likes her, but not Hannah Montana. This was a tough one for me, 'cause I can't imagine anyone not liking Miley or Hannah. Oliver wasn't being very helpful, so it was up to me. I explained to her (in a clever way that totally confused Oliver) that since Josh doesn't know Miley is Hannah, it wouldn't be a problem. Of course, right when I get done saying that Josh wouldn't ever be around Miley and Hannah at the same time, Josh showed up with Hannah Montana concert tickets. Fate must hate me.

Miley has this crazy plan for us to sit behind her and Josh at the concert. Our job is to distract him, while Miley switches between herself and Hannah. I think it's a crazy idea, and Josh is probably just a waste of time, but I really want to help Miley.

_Sunday, 11pm_

Well, that went well. Note the sarcasm. When Miley and Josh came, Oliver and I were right there to distract Josh. Almost immediately we had to go to work because he said he didn't like stars who came out late. Miley hurried off while we tried to talk to Josh about random stuff. It didn't' help when Oliver asked how Hannah was doing before she even performed…that guy is such a doughnut! When Miley got back, Josh said he thought Hannah should do some Hip-Hop, so Miley went back and came up with this really lame rap. Finally she ended up crowd surfing, only to discover that Josh had taken off. I'm not sure if it was because of Miley being gone the whole time, or because Oliver was talking about all kinds of crazy stuff. Anyway, Miley was pretty bummed out. Oliver wasn't being helpful, so I basically kicked him out.

About this time, Mr. Stewart showed up, and gave some really good advice. He was pretty cool about it, because he would say something for Miley, but act like it was what I was about to say. It was sort of weird though when he said "Someday, she'll find a guy who likes everything about her, and there won't be anything left to change" right at me. I don't really know why. I completely agree with him though. I think Miley got the message, 'cause she was joking around with her dad by the time we got up to leave.

As we were about to go, Miley did something so nice. You see, the show got out early, so we basically had the theater to ourselves. Oliver, Jackson and I got to go up on stage and lip-sync to Miley singing. It was so awesome to get to be on stage like that, although I'd have been scared to death if there had been anyone but Miley and her dad watching.

Uh oh, I have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight. I'm out of here.


	7. But she's my dork

**A/N Hey there readers. Another chapter. Thanks to GothPhantom for reviewing the last 2…nice to know someone likes what I've written. This chapter was fun to write as the episode is Lilly-centric. I have to say, I think Emily Osment is the best actor/actress on the show. If they made the show all about her and Miley, the ratings would be off the charts. Anyway, hope you like it, and I'm still looking for suggestions for improvement. And, more reviews gives me more motivation to write more…and maybe not just this story ******

**Disclaimer: See above as to what I would do if I owned Hannah Montana, which I sadly do not.**

_Week 5_

_Friday, 11pm_

Wow, wow, wow…I had such a great time at Miley's concert tonight! First, she had a chocolate fountain in her dressing room! How great is that? Plus, she had all these other random chocolate things, and since she was spending the whole time singing…I decided I couldn't let them go to waste. Yes, I have a thing for chocolate. Hey, I can't help it…it's so delicious!

Anyway, I also met Tracy and Evan who are total Hollywood celebrities. As usual I went crazy and practically forgot my name. You know how I said I as using Lola LaFonda? Well, I sort of forgot the LaFonda part and said Luftnagle. Then I got embarrassed and started rambling on about all of my rich and famous relatives. Hopefully they won't try to look 'em up. I was so excited to meet real famous people. I know, Miley's famous too, but its different with her 'cause I already knew her before I knew she was famous. Tracy was looking at me a bit strangely, probably because of my hair. It was a light purple tonight, but if she can go around with her goofy voice, I can have my goofy hair, hah! Oh yeah, Miley told me later that she has some sort of sinus problem. I felt a bit sorry for her but not much. I'd gladly take sinus trouble for a chance to live a life like that.

Oh, and the best thing…I saw Gwen Stefani in the bathroom! Uhh, that sounded really wrong. I mean I saw her, which was awesome and it happened to be in the bathroom 'cause that's where I followed her to. That sounds wrong also. Umm, I'll just stop there for now. Quit while I'm ahead.

_Saturday, 12pm_

What is a more excited word than wow? Whatever it is, that's what I'm saying right now. I went to Miley's house today to hang out after that awesome concert, and you'll never guess what happened. Tracy called and said Hannah was invited to a surprise birthday party for Kelly Clarkson! And guess who's going with her? That's right, me!!!!!!!!! Its gonna be so great!!!!

_Saturday, 7pm_

Aww man! The party's been cancelled. I went over to Miley's in my favorite Lola outfit. When I got there, I was all excited and ready to go, but Miley stopped me. She said Tracy got the dates mixed up or something, so no party. I was so disappointed. So here I am at home, catching up on some homework, bored out of my mind, instead of rocking out at my first Hollywood party. I bet Miley's bummed out too. I should probably give her a call to cheer her up, huh?

Yup, Miley sounded not so good either. She's doing homework too, and it sounds like Jackson and her Dad are bugging her. We're gonna go to the mall tomorrow, 'cause I really need some better outfits if I'm gonna start being a Hollywood socialite.

_Sunday, 5pm_

What a day. Should I start with the good, the bad, or the weird? I'll just go in order. I skated over to Miley's this morning, all ready to go to the mall. Jackson's hair was done up in a wild blue Mohawk. And people think I'm weird. We were just about to go to the mall, when Miley spun around and dragged me to the beach with the promise of seeing cute guys. Strange, but I don't mind. The whole time, Miley was acting very weird. She made Oliver fall down a sand dune two times, and she totally destroyed this old lady's newspaper 'cause she saw a bug. Then, we went collecting sea glass for hours. It was fun and all, but…strange.

When we finally got back to Miley's, she kept acting odd. It seemed like everything I wanted to do, she wanted to stop. She practically threw the newspaper I was holding out of my hands, and she almost gagged me as she was turning off the TV. Then the Hannah Phone rang. I answered to find it was Kelly Clarkson!

"Sorry to hear your party was canceled!"

Meanwhile, Miley was getting rather upset.

"Lilly! Give me the phone!"

I barely noticed her because I couldn't believe what Kelly was saying.

"What do you mean? Hannah said…"

_No, it can't be…she never would have gone to the party without me. Would she?_

"Lilly, don't listen to her, she doesn't like me! Professional jealousy…Petty Petty girl."

_Why would Kelly lie about it though? Besides, it was her party…she should know. But Miley…how could you do this to me?_

"Ok…I'll tell her you called…Bye"

I hung up the phone and headed towards the door.

_Ok, fine, you ditch me, I ditch you._

"Lilly, I can explain."

_Yeah, right. Well, let's give her a chance._

"The only reason I didn't tell you about the party was because I…"

"you didn't want me there?"

_Gee, thanks, that helps a lot._

"It wasn't me that didn't want you there, it was…"

_Oh, right._

"Tracy and Evan?"

_Duh, how could I think Miley wouldn't want me? Still…_

"Yeah, they kindda thought you were….uncool"

"Even after you told them how cool I was?"

Miley folds her arms and looks down.

"You didn't tell them that…did you?"

"Not exactly."

When she said that, all my anger returned. Doesn't she care about me more than them? Or at least enough to defend me? I headed back to the door.

"No! Lilly! Wait!"

_Why do I even bother listening?_

"You don't need them as your friends….you've got me."

_No way, you're not getting out of this so easily Miley, you hurt me._

"But if you were really my friend, you'd tell me the truth!"

Miley seemed to brace herself for what she was about to say. I got the sense that this was really hard for her, but I couldn't imagine why?

_Is she about to tell me she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? But why?_

"Ok, I'll come right out and say it…"

_Oh no, here it comes…_

"you spit food on people, you follow them in the bathroom. And you walked around for about an hour with a chocolate beard!"

_Oh my gosh….I did all that? I didn't even realize it!_

I threw my hands up in despair.

"Aww, how embarrassing! Why am I such a dork? Why do I always do that?"

It's a good question. Why do I do these things? Its so annoying. I started banging myself on the head.

"Lilly, when are you ever gonna learn?"

We both sat down on the couch, which was feeling quite lumpy.

"No lilly! Don't be so hard on yourself, The first time I saw the chocolate fountain, I poured about half of it into my purse"

_That's sweet Miley, but we both know you'll never be as dorky as I am…and what's with this couch?_

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

Before Miley could respond, I pulled up the cushion, and saw a bunch of newspapers.

"What the heck are all these newspapers?"

_This is beyond strange._

"I'll tell you what they are, they're me not being a good friend. I got caught leaving the party early, and I didn't want you to know."

_Hey, that explains why I didn't see any newspapers on the way over here…wait…leaving early?_

"Why were you leaving early?"

_Probably 'cause I called her and she was scared I'd figure it out…_

"Because it was no fun without you there."

_Ah hah, I knew…oh…aww…_

"Really????"

"Yeah"

_Wow._

"And you know what? It's never gonna happen again"

And there you have it. This always seems to happen to us. We fight about something, or one of us does something stupid, which makes the other one do something even more stupid. Its funny though. In the end, we always make up. I really wish we would just figure these things out to start with and not cause each other pain. Anyway, Miley said to come back over in a few minutes 'cause she had a surprise for me to make up for what she did. If she's smart, it'll be one of those chocolate fountains. Mmmm mmmm…Lilly Likey!

_Sunday, 11pm_

In case you couldn't tell by the time, Miley didn't get me a chocolate fountain. As usual, she did something waaay better. Somehow, Miley managed to get herself invited to another party tonight. She wouldn't say how, but I think she probably pulled some strings somewhere. Of course, she took me with her. I told her she didn't have to do this for me, but she insisted, 'cause that's what best friends do. Isn't she great? When we got there Tracy showed up and called me Lola Losernagle, right to my face. I was surprised how much it actually hurt. You'd think I'd be used to insults what with Amber and Ashley, but from someone totally different, and with Miley being Hannah…I just wasn't prepared. I forgot all about it though when Miley stood up for me. She made a deal that let me stay as long as we wouldn't tell about her "Snot Explosion". She took off pretty quick. I guess I'm allowed to stay, but I'm still a dork. Oh well, it was still really sweet of Miley. Then we noticed this security guard about to cry. We asked him what was wrong….

"Well…what you did for your friend was real nice"

_Wow, is that guy a mind reader or what? I was just going to say that!_

I smiled at Miley and said: "I think so too"

That would have been a perfect time for one of those "Awww" moments when we both hug and smile, except out of the corner of my eye I saw something…

"Is that Orlando Bloom? Eeeeeee….."

_Lilly! Calm down! Don't embarrass Miley!_

I cut myself off mid-eep, turned around, and walked calmly back to Miley.

_Ok Lilly, show her she can trust you. It's the least you can do._

"I'm cool, I'm cool."

Then Miley said what I thought was nicest thing possible…

"Just go for it!"

_Miley you rock, I so owe you!_

I turned around ran inside with a scream…Until I saw Orlando was headed to the bathroom.

_Ok, that is one place I am NOT going to go. I'll just wait here for Miley._

Outside I could hear the security guard still talking to Miley.

"She is kind of a dork."

_Hey! That is so mean! I should go out there and…_

"I know…"

_Miley! How can you say that? Ok, so maybe its true, but still…you should be sticking up for me!_

"But she's my dork"

Have you ever been out in the freezing cold, and had a cup of hot chocolate? Multiply that by 100 and you'll get an idea of how I felt. I just stood there, frozen on the outside, but glowing on the inside.

_She just told that guy she knows about my flaws, but she doesn't care because I'm hers…Miley…you're such an incredible friend…how did I get so lucky as to meet you?_

Then Miley practically ran me over, and we spent the rest of the night acting like idiots. I had a wonderful time, probably the best night I've ever had. Even though the memory of the party and tripping and falling and ruining both of our outfits might fade away some day, I know I'll never forget those four words…

"But she's my dork"


	8. Dump Granny and date me

**A/N: This chapter is rather lame, I'm sorry. I wanted to get something out there now, so here it is. In happier news, I have the ending written! It's going to be a while before we get there, but at least I know where exactly I'm going. Oh yeah, please review (even if you say it's the worst chapter ever)**

**Disclaimer: Can't the disclaimer at the start count for the whole story? I think it should. Go read it.**

_Week 8_

_Friday_

Hmm…let's see…nothing much happening this week. Unless of course you include MILEY GETTING TO MEET THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! Yeah, crazy huh? Apparently Her Royal Majesty is in Malibu for some reason, and since her granddaughter is a huge Hannah Montana fan, Miley's going to put on a show for her. Plus, she said there's an extra ticket for a guest of her choice, namely me! I don't actually get to meet the queen, I just get to sit and watch, but I'm still crazy excited. I went out and got a rather clever outfit for Lola, which includes a vest made out of a British flag. What can I say? I love the British. I think it's the whole accent thing, its so cute. Take Miley for example, after one sentence I was in love. Err, in love with her voice. Anyway…I'm pumped. I feel bad for Oliver, he gets to watch the other Stewart in some stupid volleyball game. Ok, I admit, I love sports, so normally I'd be right there with him, but how often do you get to see the Queen of England in person?

_Saturday_

Ugh, bad news. It turns out Miley's Mamaw Stewart is going to be in town. There's a lot of drama there, which might be shocking if you've never met her, but the main thing is, she's getting my spot with the Queen. I can't really blame Miley though, Mamaw is pretty much impossible to say no to. I'm not going to spend all day moping about missed chances, so instead I'll talk about what's going on with Miley. You see, her Mamaw always seems to favor Jackson over her. Whenever he does something, it's super wonderful, but when Miley does something, it's just whatever. I understand what she's talking about. It's the same thing in my family. My parents are divorced. I live with Mom, and my brother lives with Dad. The decisions were totally our own, and there's no way we would switch. My whole life I've always felt like Dad doesn't quite notice me. Maybe it's 'cause I'm a girl, and he was hoping for another son. I think that's why I've always tried to be a bit different from most of the other girls. I've been trying to show my dad that I can be "one of the guys". It hasn't worked. With that said, I know my dad loves me, I just don't think he really knows how to show it. I feel bad for Miley because aren't grandparents supposed to be all nice to you about everything? I'm gonna go over there and see how she's doing.

Wow, just got back from Miley's. She's so right. Mamaw got her the worst present ever. Airline headphones stolen from the guy in the next seat. Can someone say eww? Plus, the whole time I was there, Mamaw was helping Jackson stretch and get ready for the volleyball game. She didn't even notice Miley had a friend over. Miley was obviously upset by the whole situation, so I had to open my big mouth and give some advice. As usual, my mouth decided to get ahead of my brain, and I said, "Dump Granny, and date me." Yes, date. Why do I say these things? Fortunately, Miley must have thought I said take, which is what I meant anyway. Either way, she didn't like the idea, so I'm stuck with Oliver at the volleyball tournament. Oh joy.

Sunday

I'm in a bit of pain right now, so this is going to be short. Basically, the Queen was late, so Jackson and Mamaw took off to the game. Miley realized that Jackson really doesn't get too much notice in the family because of Hannah Montana, so she did the fastest performance ever and showed up at the tournament. Still dressed as Hannah. Fortunately, I was the first person to see her, so Oliver and I hid her as she snuck under the bleachers. Unfortunately, she banged her head, someone saw her, and as she ran away, Oliver and I tried to keep everyone from following her. I think you can imagine how well that went. It's not all bad. Miley's here caring for me, since she insists it was all her fault. I don't quite get that, it was my idea to jump in front of hundreds of people, but I'm not complaining. Oh, she's back with the ice. And chocolate. And…a massage? Good grief Miley, this is better than having a boyfriend. And much better than writing in a stupid diary. Bye.


End file.
